Chaor the Fierce
Basic Stats Textbox Strategies Use Chaor the Fierce with a Whepcrack, in the Lava Ponds, with 2 Magmon Engulfed and a Song of Fury for a total of fire 35. Even a flamebloom is potent when it does 35 damage! Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances Unexpected :Kaz and Tom are sneaking around following H'earing, who's promised them both an incredible new Battlegear scan, when Chaor, who is chasing after Blazier and his signature Mowercycle, bursts through a wall while driving a Viledriver. This is their first glimpse of Chaor in Perim. Over Under Rent Asunder :Kaz for the only known time does not use Chaor in his match against HercuLeon, who seeks to defeat all UnderWorld users. Crash Course :Kaz uses Chaor in his match with Klay, a match fought using Battle Gear extensively. Lord of Treachery :Kaz meets the real Chaor, as Chaor wishes to quash the treachery of his subordinate, Lord Van Bloot. He has Kaz infiltrate Gothos Tower in a Chaotic Match to find out what Lord Van Bloot is up to. Kaz uses Chaor in a match against a Van Bloot user as well. Kaz wins the battle, but in order to help Chaor, he forfeits the match. Although Kaz tries to aid Chaor with a set of Mugic, Van-Bloot knew which Mugic were going to be used, thanks to the Player Kaz battled, and takes the upper-hand. For unknown reasons, Chaor saves kaz while getting hurt in the process. However, Chaor turned out to have a trick of his own (when Takinom gave Kaz the Mugic, she put in one that he didn't ask for and Van-Bloot didn't expect) allowing him to win. After the battle, Chaor claims that Kaz owes him his life and scares Kaz into leaving but smiles rather friendly after Kaz ports. The Birth of Borth-Majar :Kaz uses Chaor in his match against a Danian-user, Sanje97, but ends up having to rely on his newly scanned Borth-Majar after Chaor is defeated. Maze of Menace :Chaor is trying to find Maxxor after hearing he is losing his power. He initially meets up with Van Bloot and defeats him again, but decides to go after Maxxor's power and then finish off Van Bloot. He takes the Kul-Stone that has Maxxor's lost abilities (Tom tried stalling, but gave Chaor a dud in its place as a last resort), but Tom managed to get the Kul-Stone to Maxxor. He then broke and regained his abilities. Maxxor then fought and defeated Chaor, but escaped by blasting a rock that Maxxor had to save Tom from, then fled thanks to a Smoke Surge Attack. Fire Fighters :In the beginning of the episode the real Chaor uses an Incinerase attack to put out a fire in Underworld City. Later on Kaz uses him in his battle with HotShot. He uses an Incinerase attack, promptly loses Chaor's fire powers, and his attack missed. Chaor is defeated by HotShot's Prantix and Kaz shortly afterward loses the match. Big Time :Kaz has a match against a Danian Player named Stinger. Chaor is able to successfully defeat Mallash, but loses shortly afterward to a flying Mandiblor called Vollash. Fighting Friendly :In Kaz's battle with Tom he (of course) uses Chaor. Due to Tom's cheating, he knew about the trap in the Crystal Range Kaz tried to lure him into. Chaor is shortly afterward defeated by Tangath Toborn. Cards and Scans KidChaor Kaz has a scan of Chaor, his favorite creature; whom he often uses in battles as his "go-to guy". Quotes